horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie 2
Carrie 2 (aka The Rage: Carrie 2) is a 2016 Horror Slasher Supernatural film which is a sequel to the 2015 reboot, Carrie and a remake of the 1999 film The Rage: Carrie 2. The film stars Scout Taylor Compton, Aldays Nycole Sanchez, Nico Tortorella, Robin Wright, Amanda Peet, Abigail Breslin, Amber Heard, Darren Criss, Shawnee Smith, Norman Reedus, Sasha Pietrese, Alex Pettyfer, Max Van Ville, Liam Hemsworth, Bella Thorne, Sara Paxton, Brittany Snow, Ashley Tisdale, Cody Longo, Chace Crawford, and Brenton Thwaites. Plot A local woman named Sue Snell who was a friend of Carrie White and the only survivor of the prom massacre that happened years ago is now a school counselor at another high school where there is a shy teenage girl named Rachel Lang who's best friend committed suicide and develops telekinetic powers. Sue later finds out is related to Carrie White because they have the same father. Meanwhile, Rachel falls in love with a high school jock named Jesse Ryan and they later ending up having sex. During a party to celebrate a football game at her school she finds out that she was used by the high school jocks and then The Rage begins. Cast Scout Taylor Compton as Rachel Lang - The anti-heroine protagonist of the film. Rachel is a young and loving teenager with a dark personality and was the best friend of Lisa Parker who has committed suicide because a game that football players made which is who ever takes the most girls virginity wins and Rachel knows the sick game they have been playing and hopes something happens to them. But Rachel isn't mad at a football player who isn't participating in the sex game who is named Jesse Ryan but his spoiled and arrogant girlfriend Tracy starts to become super jealous. Then Jesse cheats on Tracy by having sex with Rachel ad she gets revenge on Rachel by recording the sexual roleplay and humiliating her at a high school party after winning a football game. Once Rachel is humiliated she uses her secret telekinetic powers she used as a child to seek revenge on those for using her as the sex game they made but a woman named Sue Snell tries to help her because she finds out she is related to an unforgettable person in the small town of Chamberlain, Carrie White. Aldays Nycole Sanchez as Young Rachel Lang Nico Tortorella as Jesse Ryan - He is a harmless and big hearted jock who is the love interest of Rachel Lang and the boyfriend of Tracy Campbell. Jesse is a nice and smart high school football player who is Rachel's crush and he is in love with her too but he has a girlfriend named Tracy Campbell but he told her that they should see other people. The reason he left Tracy is because she is very rude and insensitive towards Rachel just because she is not popular and pretty like she is and that is why Jesse is in love with Rachel because she is not like the other girls. Jesse doesn't play the sex game his friends play because he think's it is mean and wrong towards all the girls in the school. He has a very kind personality and his dream is to play for the New England Patriots and become a famous athlete. Robin Wright as Sue Snell - She was the best friend of Carrie White and the only survivor of Prom massacre that happened 25 years ago. Sue is a 42 year old woman who was the only person that looked out for Rachel's half sister, Carrie White who was bullied for not being like the other girls. Now Sue is a school counsler at a different high school in Chamberlein where she finds out a teenage girl has killed her self by falling off a roof after she finds out a football player used her for her virginity and she is suing the football team for statutory rape and using girls for sex but the football players are trying to avoid the lawsuit. Then she finds out that the girl's best friend is a teenager named Rachel Lang who is the half sister of Carrie White because they both share the same father and both secretly develop telekinetic powers and she heard all about this from Rachel's mother who is an insane asylum for painting her house red to keep spirits away from her daughter. Sue has written a novel about the prom massacre that happened 25 years ago and another novel about bullying because she thanks someone will react the same way Carrie White did after Sue's former friend Chris Hargensen did a severe prank on Carrie White during prom. All that Sue wants to do is help people getting bullied the same way Carrie did. Amanda Peet as Barbara Lang - She is the insane mother of Rachel Lang and the second ex-wife of Ralph White. Barbara is a 45 year old woman who has spent 11 years in an insane asylum because when Rachel was 6 years old, Barbara painted the whole house red to keep spirits out of the house so they wont take her daughter away because she knows about Rachel's secret telekinetic abilities. Ever since that night, she has been seeing things and saying that something will happen to her daughter one day like she'll die or get hurt and she wont let that happen. Barbara is the total opposite of Margaret White because she treats her telekinetic daughter like a daughter instead of abusing her daughter. Abigail Breslin as Lisa Parker - She is the best friend of Rachel Lang and the ex-girlfriend of Eric Stark. Lisa is a loving 16 year old girl who has committed suicide because a football player named Eric Stark fell in love with and later found out he used her for sex then dumped her and that made her fall into a deep depressing and suicidal nature. Lisa was like a sister to Rachel because they had a very close friendship and Rachel is alone without Lisa and that made Rachel's telekinetic abilities come back and get revenge on all of the football players for playing the horrible game they made mainly . Lisa and Rachel had matching heart tattoos and when they were kids they always played games together, study together, and always misadventuresso when they were children. Amber Heard as Tracy Campbell - The antagonist of the film and Rachel's enemy. Tracy is an arrogant, rich, snobbish, selfish, and spoiled teenager who is equivalent to Chris Hargensen because they are ungrateful rich teenagers who are leaders of popular girls and bully unpopular students who develop telekinetic powers and are daughter's of Ralph White. Tracy was formally Jesse Ryan's girlfriend but ever since he started hanging around Rachel, Jesse said that they should see other people because Rachel is more nicer and more beautiful then Tracy then Tracy gets super jealous and starts flirting with other guys just to make Jesse jealous. Tracy is much more evil and selfish then Chris towards Rachel. Tracy says rude things to Rachel like unattractive, ass-wipe, or ugly bitch, she also physically abuses her like tripping, shoving, or punching, and when Rachel dating Jesse, she flirted with him just to tease her and thank that Jesse was cheating on her but it hasn't effected her. Then Tracy finds out that Rachel and Jesse are going off to a summer cabin to drink and have sex. Tracy gets back at her by recording the sexual role play and humiliating her at a high school party when the whole 12th grade students except for Jesse was behind it. Darren Criss as Mark Bing - The secondary antagonist of the film and Jesse's enemy. Mark is a evil, rich, and arrogant high school student who is equivalent to Billy Nolan because they both are insensitive, abusive, and non-fun spirited teenagers who help a spoiled teenage girl get whatever she wants. Mark is an evil high school quarterback who like most popular students bullies the unpopular students just because they aren't tough and admired like them. Mark is the inventor of the sex game and doesn't care how much it breaks girls hearts. Mark also calls Rachel names like slut, skank, and dick-head just because she was Lisa's best friend and teasing her about her best friend's death and Rachel hates that but karma strikes Mark when he is a victim of the party massacre. Mark and Jesse are enemy's because Mark doesn't know the kind side of Rachel he just "judges a book by it's cover" and Jesse loves her and knows Rachel's kind side. Mark takes his problems out on Rachel so to get back at her he set up a tape making a video of Jesse and Rachel having sex. Shawnee Smith as Emylin - She is the adoptive mother of Rachel Lang and the wife of Boyd. Emylin is a tomboy 45 year old woman who has adopted Rachel the night after Rachel's biological mother Barbara was taken to a mental asylum. Unlike her husband, she is kind towards Rachel but Boyd abuses her and tells Rachel like they are her real parents but Emylin becomes meaner when Rachel sneaks off with Jesse to have sex. But Emylin starts to become very sad and forgivable to Rachel when she goes to the high school party but they though she ran away from home because they thought they were to hard on her and they never knew what happened to her since that day. Norman Reedus as Boyd - She is the adoptive father of Rachel Lang and the husband of Emylin. Boyd is an abusive middle aged alcoholic who has a bad alcohol problem and is abusive towards Rachel because he never wanted a child but his wife Emylin wants a child so they adopted Rachel to give her a new home and a nicer family. Rachel is mean back to Boyd but he tells her to treat him and Emylin like they are her parents but Boyd is abusive to Rachel and she wont treat him like a father when he stops drinking and treats her like a daughter. Sasha Pietrese as Monica Jones - The tertiary antagonist of the film. Monica is a popular girl who is best friends with Tracy and is another enemy of Rachel. Monica is a female bitchy teenage girl who cares about no one but her and the popular girls. Monica is equivalent to Norma Watson because they are both self described a spoiled princess and is best friends with a mean and manipulative girl who participates into bullying an unpopular high school student who develops telekinetic powers. When Rachel starts dating Jesse, Monica starts pretending to be nice so she can invite Rachel to the party and see her get humiliated by showing the video of Jesse and Rachel having sex but karma strikes her when she is a victim of the party massacre. Alex Pettyfer as Eric Stark - He is the ex-boyfriend of Lisa Parker and the best friend of Mark Bing. Eric is a rude and mean football player who is a particiaptes in the evil sex game him and his buddies are playing. Eric is like a male version of Chris Hargensen because they are both manipulative, ungrateful, and evil teenagers who bully people and get with it and use their friends and relatives to get whatever they want. Eric is the reason that Lisa committed suicide because he only used Lisa for sex and that made several of her friends in school mad mainly Rachel because Lisa and Rachel were friends since they were younger. Eric is like a brother to Mark because they both have a lot in common. Max Van Ville as Brad Winters - Liam Hemsworth as Chuck Potter - Bella Thorne as Debra Manchard - Sara Paxton as Amanda Manning - Brittany Snow as Bridget Summers - Ashley Tisdale as Kelly Summers - Cody Longo as Chase Brady - Chace Crawford as Evan Robertson - Brenton Thwaites as Arnold Thomas - Deaths Category:Articles by Cool Dude